Crimson Crown
The Crimson Crown, also known as Vermiculus Coronam, is a magical fungus featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the third episode of the fifth season. History }} Gathered in Regina's vault, the Storybrooke group wait for Arthur, as only a person chosen by Merlin can harness the crimson crown. When Arthur does arrive, he hesitates in throwing the toadstool into the prepared cauldron brew, believing it would be best that he talks to Merlin alone since the sorcerer only ever spoke to him when no one was around. Once everyone else leaves the room, Arthur tosses the crimson crown into the burning fire under the cauldron. He later reports to the group about the spell not working, but upon closer examination, David eventually finds the charred toadstool in the fire's ashes. As an alternative, Henry is called in to use the toadstool, since he was chosen by Merlin to become the Author. This time, the spell works, with the group seeing a hologram of Merlin, with a recorded message from six weeks ago, telling them to look for someone named Nimue if they wish to defeat the Dark One. }} Trivia |-|On-screen Notes= On-screen Notes *According to Regina, the crimson crown can only be used by someone who was chosen by Merlin. *It is possible to burn a crimson crown, but the toadstool only becomes charred and it is incapable of being completely burnt to ash. Additionally, even if it's charred, the crimson crown retains its magical properties and can still be used. |-|Prop Notes= Prop Notes *The illustration of the plant lists its species name as "vermiculus coronam",File:503CrimsonCrownBook.png which is Latin for "crimson crown".https://translate.google.com/#la/en/Vermiculus%20coronum *The book, about the Crimson Crown that Regina is reading, says:File:503QuestionMark.png File:503SixWeeksLater.png File:503MerlinsBook.png File:503IFoundThisMorning.png obscured''as as ''obscured''at brings ''obscured''fate ''obscured''nd to the ''obscured''at if ''obscured''minister a ''obscured''r properties ''obscured''stool doth ''obscured''cal properties ''obscured''cence when one ''obscured''municate across ''obscured''in through ''obscured grow in obscured The Forest of obscured''ight The Crimson Crown has masculine correspondence and is aligned with the planet Mercury and the air element. It may be used as a fertility charm. Some use this toadstool to aid with astral travel. This can be dangerous. Some associate this fungus with Dionysus. There are a number of other folk magic uses for The Crimson Crown, and one may incorporate them at a symbolic level, rather than actually eating them. In many areas, the appearance of a ring of Crimson Crowns on the ground is cause for either rejoicing or alarm. In The Southern Lands, these circles are known as fairy rings - and they are where the Fae come to dance and cavort after a rainstorm. Moreover, like many other locations associated with faeries ''sic, humans who, perchance, dare to enter such a ring may find themselves asleep for a hundred years, or worse yet, whisked off to the land of the little folk, never to return. In the Western Mountains, these rings are formed when an ogre sets down his milk churn - once he picks it up, there's a big circle left in the grass. In some ridings, such as The Enchanted Forest and the wetlands to the East, these rings are associated with sorcery and malevolent magic, and travelers are well-advised to steer clear of them. ::Some of the text, is adapted from Witchipedia.com's article "Magical and Spiritual Considerations", about the mushroom Amanita muscaria. The original text reads thus: ::"Magic mushroom has masculine ''sic and is aligned with the planet Mercury and the air element. It may be used as a fertility charm. Some use this mushroom to aid with astral travel. However, it should be noted that using chemical assistance is never advised and can be dangerous. Some associate this fungus with Dionysus, mainly because of its intoxicating potential."http://www.witchipedia.com/herb:magic-mushroom ::Other parts of the text, are adapted from the following excerpts from About.com's article "Mushroom Magic and Folklore":http://paganwiccan.about.com/od/othermagicspells/a/Mushroom-Magic-And-Folklore.htm ::*"In Holland, these rings are believed to be left when the Devil sets down his milk churn - once he picks it up, there's a big circle left in the grass. In some countries, such as France and Austria, these rings are associated with sorcery and malevolent magic, and travelers are well-advised to steer clear of them."'' ::*''"In many areas, the appearance of a ring of mushrooms on the ground is cause for either rejoicing or alarm. In Great Britain, these circles are known as fairy rings - and they are where the Fae come to dance and frolic after a rainstorm. However, like many other locations associated with faeries, humans who dare to enter such a ring may find themselves asleep for a hundred years, or worse yet, whisked off to the land of the wee folk, never to return."'' Appearances References Category:Magic